Nkrs200
Note: This page is missing some information, and it will be updated to meet community standards. nkrs200 is a YouTuber. One of his primary goals for his channel is to follow what his viewers would like him to do while balancing his own channel's control over the viewers. He currently has four video series that are active: *Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors *Microsoft Sam reads Funny and Stupid Street Signs *Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins *Microsoft Sam Shorts In May 2016, drama broke out that led to nkrs200's removal from the Wiki team and eventual ban. However, in February 2017, the ban was lifted under the authority of Ducky. He is now being closely monitored. April to May 2010: New beginnings for nkrs200 In 2010, nkrs200 posted his first two videos: Barking Bird and Sunshine the Cockatiel Sings the Adams Family. Those videos were not an instant success, but it made him known out on the YouTube community. He did not, however, gain a single subscriber from his two original videos. May 2010 to July 2011: Inactivity With less views, nkrs200 resorted to inactivity on YouTube. No channel-based activity was recorded from that time on his YouTube Channel. It seems as if he had just vanished. One person posted a comment on Barking Bird, which nkrs200 responded to, but no feedback was given since then. August 2011 to September 2012: Early Life as a TTS video maker nkrs200 posted his third video on October 12, 2011. It was his response to the YouTube community saying that he still is here. On November 20, 2011, after a request from his friend, nkrs200 finally released his videos that he made, which gained attention. This attention managed to allow nkrs200 to make several collaboration videos with PlesciaComedy93 (before he shut down in 2015) September 2012 to August 2016: A period of growth To this very day, nkrs200 still remains well known as a TTS Video maker. He soon started Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins, which premiered on October of 2012 and has soon allowed collaborations with several users including Ripleydee and Shadowfrost88. Around this time, nkrs200 met several members of the TTS community, including AT88TV, a Scottish creator of TTS Videos. The two of them hit it off from the start and are now close allies, the two regularly assisting each other in their hours of need (aka collaboration). On January 20, 2014, at 2:20pm, with a little help from AT88TV, nkrs200 became the fifth admin of the TTS Wiki (at least until May 2016). After the release of Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation, nkrs200 got into the trend of making music, leading to the creation of the nkrs200 Music Collection. On September 28, 2014, nkrs200 created nkrs200 App, which was designed for external video playback, while also allowed his viewers to send in error, sign, and news bulletin requests as well as the app's original intentions and holds some of nkrs200's Music Collection, including works from his album "The Objective". Usuckbro200 On November 25, 2012, Usuckbro200 (a troll) had requested an error to nkrs200. nkrs200 quickly notified AT88TV and PlesciaComedy93 via email. nkrs200 also sent evidence that this was happening. nkrs200 panicked and sent an email. AT88TV was the first to know about this incident. Since that day, that troll has not bothered nkrs200 ever again, and it's unknown what happened to him. August 2016 to Present Day: The Era of Modernization Beginning in August of 2016, nkrs200 thought of ways to modernize his channel. Several ideas were thrown around, and here are some of those ideas that eventually did happen: * A new channel logo. * A redesign of older characters. * A fresh take on content. This didn't happen until the debut of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 9 Episode 0. * Expansion of his TTS Application. This was achieved through a new program he created called "Studio Center". In 2017, nkrs200 surpassed the 7,000 Subscriber Milestone. January 2016 to March 2016: Ducky In January 2016 nkrs200 managed to get together with Ducky. This didn't last that long, however. Ducky would rather keep the details of what happened between them and nkrs200 on the down-low, but would like to point out that they are at least back on speaking terms, despite not being friends anymore. 2017 - 2018 In the age of 2017, the very first nkrs200 Discord was brought to life, before being shutdown a few months later bringing up a new server today since February, 2017 called the nkrs200 Latias Server. As of 2018, there are over 300 members including over 20 staff positions. As of August and September, 2018, videos of nkrs200 are commonly collaborated with TheROFL98, TimeTravelerNetwork, and many more. Including an upcoming collaboration project of Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation 2: LOST IN TIME, most of the collaborators are matured low count subscriber people who are Administrators and Community Leaders of the official nkrs200 Discord. On October 11th, 2018, nkrs200 holds a milestone of 9000 total subscribers. Trivia *nkrs200 was born in New York State on September 15, 1995 and moved to Michigan in January of 2006. *He started making his very first TTS video when he was 14. *He uses PowerPoint 2010 for his videos. *Often, his videos are longer than average Error videos (usually ~30 minutes), due to a huge amount of error requests. **Most of the error requesters are kids. Microsoft Sam Shorts Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Youtubers Category:Protagonists Category:American Category:Michigander Category:Male Humans Category:Excuses of human beings Category:TTS Video creators